


Fireflies

by polyamory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pulled out of his memories by the sound of soft footsteps behind him. And when he looks down he sees a pair of bare feet standing next to where he's sitting on the back porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

The moon is hanging low in the sky as Stiles sits on the porch, grazing the highest branches of the pine trees standing in a semi circle round the lake, enclosing the house in the clearing. The water is flat and completely still, a second moon, a perfect reflection of the one hanging above him, visible on the black surface. He can hear the crickets and frogs by the water, singing their songs, but it's chill enough outside that the mosquitoes are leaving him alone tonight.

He shudders lightly and pulls the thick blanket he brought with him closer around his shoulders. He tips his head just so, looking up at the moon. It's almost full now, only one or two more nights. That's why they're out here, surrounded by nothing but woods for miles and miles on end. The pack is tired of being chained up on yet another full moon, they're teenagers after all: jittery and full of energy.

He thinks back to the day that Lydia came to the house, positively beaming and with a noticeable bounce in her step, to tell them about her parents summer home farther up north while letting his eyes glide over the line of dark trees on the other side of the lake. The pack had been all over the idea immediately as soon as Lydia uttered the word 'forest' and 'lake'. Derek had been more hesitant about the idea and Stiles understood why, but at last he too had agreed. He's pulled out of his memories by the sound of soft footsteps behind him. And when he looks down he sees a pair of bare feet standing next to where he's sitting on the back porch.

'Care to share?' Derek says, but when Stiles looks up at him he's not looking at Stiles, instead his gaze is focused on the moon that is now slowly rising in the sky.

'It's not like you're gonna be cold.' he says and doesn't know why.

'No,' is all Derek says and then he's gracefully dropping down next to him, not making a sound besides the soft rustling of his pajama pants.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both looking out over the lake, until Stiles can't stand it anymore and risks a glance at Derek and finds Derek is looking at him too.

'Come on,' he says, standing up just as gracefully as he sat and Stiles really envies him as he gets up, feet getting caught in the blanket, and almost falls over. A strong hand, warm on his biceps, steadies him and he hears a laugh so soft in the night air that he almost thinks he's imagined it until he turns his head to look at Derek and sees the small smile caught in the corner of his mouth. He wants to lift his hand and put his fingers right there, feel the soft lips and the scratchy stubble under his fingertips, wants to put his mouth on Derek's and kiss the smile of his lips.

He does neither, instead just stands there, looking at Derek for a little too long before he looks down and entangles himself from the blanket. Derek's hand is still on his upper arm and now he's guiding him off the back porch, down the three wooden steps and onto the yard, the grass cold and a little wet under their bare feet. Derek is only wearing his pajama pants but he doesn't seem to be the least bit uncomfortable or cold. The blanket is slipping from his grip and Stiles lets it go, letting it slide down onto the steps so he's only in his sweatpants and shirt, his forearms bare. Derek leads him around the side of the lake towards the line of trees, his hand releasing Stiles biceps and sliding down so the back of their hands touch as they walk. There's a weird, innocent kind of intimacy in the gesture that leaves Stiles' inside tingling and the tip of his ears burning.

'Where are we going?' he asks because he just realized he doesn't know where Derek is taking him.

'I want to show you something.' And that of course, Stiles thinks, makes it all clear. He tells Derek as much and Derek just huffs, almost a laugh. 'Just shut up for once. You'll see soon enough.'

Stiles is still debating whether he's supposed to be offended when they break through the line of trees and step onto a clearing. It's really more of a field or a little valley, Stiles realizes as he looks around in awe. It's surrounded by trees on all sides but the space before him is empty except for the long grass that's dancing in the light breeze. And the hundreds of fireflies, zooming just above the grass. He can't help the little sound of amazement at the sight in front of him. The whole area, sloping slightly towards the center, is lit up by the bugs flying through the air. He turns around to Derek to see the soft smile on his face, a real one this time, and he's never seen Derek look so young in all the time he's known him.

'It's quite something, isn't it?' Derek says, catching and holding his gaze.

'Are you kidding?' he says, turning more towards Derek. He's involuntarily taken a step towards the spectacle going on in front of him, but now his attention is fixed on Derek and the peaceful look on his face, there really is no other way to say it. 'It's amazing!'

'I came across it two days ago on a run.' Derek says and steps up next to him, looking out over the field. They stand in silence like that, both lost in their own thoughts, until Derek looks over at him and frowns. It's when he looks down at Stiles' arms and his thin shirt, that Stiles realizes he's shivering.

'You're cold.' Derek says, sounding worried.

Before Stiles can say anything in return Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, his back pressed to Derek's chest so he can still watch the fireflies. He's tense for a moment before he wills himself to relax, leaning back slightly into Derek's grip. Embrace, he realizes, Derek is embracing him. And for some reason that thought makes Stiles lift his head only to find Derek's face far too close. his chin is resting on Stiles' shoulder, his breath tickling the shell of his ear.

'What?' Derek asks, looking from the fireflies to Stiles, his eyes an impossible shade of green in the soft glow of the little bugs. Stiles can't help but stare. Can't help but stare at Derek’s eyes and his long soft lashes, throwing shadows across his cheeks, at his mouth, one corner turned up slightly in a lazy half smile. At his forehead and his jaw, smooth and relaxed, not furrowed and set in anticipation of a threat, and Stiles realizes that Derek is _relaxed_. His guard is down and he feels _safe_.

'What?' Derek says again, his lips quirking up.

Stiles realizes his mouth is slack, hanging open slightly more than usual, and he closes it before saying, 'I think I'm having an epiphany.'

'Really?' Derek says, a full on smirk on his face as he says, 'Care to share?'

And this time Stiles does, surging forward and closing the small distance between them, pressing his lips to Derek's in a chaste, sweet kiss. He pulls back then, looking at Derek, and sees a big, goofy smile on the others face.

'I guess I can work with that.' he says before pulling Stiles in for another kiss.


End file.
